Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have functionalities to generate alerts for various events and provide feedback to the user, such as missed calls, calendar appointment, low device power, received email, etc. The feedback may be presented in different formats, including light, sound, or vibration, among others.
Wearable devices that miniature mobile devices that incorporate computers and electronics and may be worn by the user and allow the user to constantly interact with the device. Some wearable devices may communicate with a mobile device such as a smartphone. Wearable devices may include sensors for sensing the device status or user status and produce alerts accordingly. The alerts may be transmitted to the mobile device to create corresponding feedback to the device user.
Generating and processing the alerts and producing the corresponding feedback notification to the user may consume significant power and exhaust the communication and computational resources. In wearable devices, alerts caused by unregulated notifications, such as vibration, are highly undesirable due to fast power depletion as well as potential damages to sensors and other hardware in the devices. Constant issuance of unregulated alerts also downgrades user experience. Regulating the alerts and generating proper notification may extend battery life and enhance the user experience.